Sucre et Amertume
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Lavande avait toujours adoré les chats, leur poil long et soyeux, leur bouilles adorables, leurs ronronnements délicieux. Seulement, depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, chaque chat lui donnait envie de fuir, loin, très loin... très très loin./LBxSF


**Sucre et Amertume**

Lavande Brown/Seamus Finnigan  
K  
Romance/Général  
Thème, Caféine

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Comme nous sommes dans le fandom Harry Potter, je suppose que vous devinez aisément qui je remercie de bien vouloir me prêter ses personnages... n'est-ce pas ? =)_

_Hum écrit pour un petit concours organisé sur le forum Dissendium (que je vous conseille) dont la fondatrice est Missma, formidable auteur que vous pouvez lire sur ! Et oui =) Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Sucre et Amertume **

**

* * *

**

Lavande Brown releva la tête d'un geste brusque et désordonné. Échevelée, sa figure ronde et rougeaude, elle devint encore plus pivoine de gêne et de honte.

- Mademoiselle Brown, je vois que je vous interromps dans une rêverie qui devait être bien agréable, si j'en juge par l'intérêt que vous lui portiez plutôt que de suivre mon cours, cracha McGonagall.

Lavande avait toujours adoré les chats, leur poil long et soyeux, leur bouilles adorables, leurs ronronnements délicieux et la chaleur qu'ils étaient capable de donner, ces soirs d'hiver froids, lovés sur votre ventre. Seulement, depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, chaque chat lui rappelait inévitablement le professeur de Métamorphose et lui donnait désormais plus l'envie de fuir que de les prendre dans ses bras et de babiller des "minou minou" cajoleurs et imbéciles.

- Vous me ferez deux parchemins supplémentaires pour le devoir, miss Brown, éructa finalement la sévère Animagus.

**...**

La tête enfouie dans ses piles de livres, Lavande songea que les professeurs étaient stupides. Ne réalisaient-ils pas combien donner des donner des devoirs supplémentaires ne résoudraient pas son problème ? C'était de sommeil ! De sommeil - pas de devoirs - dont elle avait le plus besoin. Elle rêvait de pouvoir rêver, de pouvoir se reposer tout son soûl plutôt que de crouler sous la pression des examens. Cette année, sa huitième année à Poudlard, elle redécouvrait la normalité. Goûter à cette tranquillité qui était sensé apaiser toutes les âmes... Mais Lavande n'était pas apaisée.

Elle avait beaucoup trop changé pour être apaisée. Oh, fondamentalement, elle restait la même, mais ses nuits étaient troublées de cauchemars, de visions, et de souvenirs macabres. La guerre ne s'oubliait pas en un clin d'œil, surtout lorsque, comme elle, on avait participé à la Résistance alors que Rogue et les Carrow étaient aux commandes du château. Harry pourrait défendre le professeur de potions autant qu'il le souhaitait, jeu double ou pas, il leur avait imposé l'enfer. Amère, épuisée, Lavande avait renoncé à passer l'examen proposé pendant les vacances et avait préféré à cette solution repasser sa septième année. Elle avait pensé que cela lui permettrait de prendre un peu de recul avec tous les évènements de l'an passé, mais elle avait eu tort. Tout était à revoir, tout était à refaire.

Chez les Gryffondors, elle était l'une des seules à être revenue. Harry - sans cesse vissé à Ginny -, Neville, Seamus, et Parvati étaient les seuls à l'avoir accompagné dans son choix. Parvati, parce qu'elle avait échoué à l'examen d'été, trop fatiguée de réviser; Neville parce qu'il souhaitait faire une dernière année normale dans cette école qui lui avait permis de devenir un homme; Harry, simplement pour prendre un peu de distance avec son image de héros; et Seamus parce que ses parents engageaient une procédure de divorce, qui, juste après la guerre, lui semblait insurmontable.

La Lavande d'autrefois, celle qui était persuadée que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre et que les ragots protégeait de tout, la fière Lavande qui avait arraché son premier baiser à Ron Weasley, et qui avait été toute heureuse de dépasser Hermione Granger sur au moins un point, avait disparu. Oh, pas complètement, bien entendu, une nature ne change pas avec tant de violence, mais Lavande avait mûri, et si elle se délectait toujours autant des ragots bien enfouis et des scandales, elle portait sur elle-même un regard bien moins appréciateur. Elle se sentait sale, elle se sentait stupide, elle se sentait insipide. Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne trouvait plus une fière Gryffondor détentrice de tous les secrets, et capable en quelque mots de faire tomber le plus vertueux des hommes. Non, elle ne voyait plus qu'une jeune femme boulotte, au visage entaillé par une immonde cicatrice, vestige des champs de bataille, une jeune femme qui se sentait déjà vieille.

Ce triste constat la fit soupirer du plus belle et elle voulut soudain devenir encre et se fondre dans les pages. Elle aurait voulu ne plus exister. Ne plus ressentir ce poids sur ces épaules, cet insupportable charge qui écrasait son âme entre l'air et le parchemin. Elle était compressée dans un Univers qui ne la comprenait pas. Ne la comprenait plus.

Elle cherchait un intérêt dans les prédictions de Trelawney, un sens aux potions de Slughorn, et une logique à ces discussions qu'ils tenaient le soir, en anciens Résistants, dans les fauteuils qui les avaient vu s'élever contre l'autorité. Où pouvait bien se trouver le sens quand ils pouvaient badiner sur des sujets tels que les cours alors que quelques mois auparavant, ils luttaient pour sauver leurs vies au beau milieu de fuseaux de lumière mortelle ?

Mangemorts contre Ordre. AD contre Mangemorts. Espoir contre Folie. Plus de Mangemorts. Plus d'Ordre. Plus d'AD. Plus rien. Comme si sa raison de vivre s'était enfuie en courant.

Lavande fixa les lignes de mots qui lui apparaissait flous. Quel était ce livre, déjà ? _Traité de Métamorphose Élémentaire_ ? De quoi parlait-il ? Oh, et puis après tout... qu'importait ?

Lavande aurait voulu dormir. Ne plus ressentir cette fatigue qui l'accablait, et pouvoir rêver. Normalement. Sans plus de sombre marque des ténèbres. Sans plus d'échos portant une voix glaciale à ses oreilles.

Elle aurait voulu oublier, parfois. Mais au fond, qui voudrait effacer sa raison d'être ?

Elle n'attendait qu'un signe. Pour vivre.

Revivre.

**...**

- Lavande.

On la secouait.

- Lavande...

Lavande releva la tête, les yeux gonflés.

- Hum ? Gémit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il y eut un petit rire amusé.

- Ça te réussi pas de réviser...

Lavande crut reconnaître cette voix dans le brouillard de son demi-sommeil;

- Seamus ? Bailla-t-elle.

- En personne, acquiesça le garçon dans un murmure.

- Il est quel heure ? Continua-t-elle de sa voix enrouée.

- Tard. Mme Pince va fermer, d'ailleurs. Elle m'a demandé de venir m'occuper de toi, je révisais un peu plus loin, confia Seamus.

Lavande ne put retenir le rire désabusé qui franchit ses lèvres, cynique.

- Tout est si calme...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tout est si calme... qui croirait que quelque chose est arrivé ? Lâcha-t-elle soudainement pleine de rancœur. Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Suis-je la seule à ressentir ce... vide ?

Sa voix se brisa. Elle voulut empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais n'y parvint pas. La main de Seamus vint cueillir les perles salées du bout des doigts avant de les laisser glisser contre la cicatrice qui barrait la joue de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, la rassura-t-il. Nous avons tous changé.

Il se tut. Lavande devina qu'il réfléchissait;

- Seulement, je crois qu'au fond de nous... nous voulons oublier que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous voulons oublier que nous avons mené cette guerre, oublier qu'ici, personne d'autre ne s'en souvient. Oublier que nous avons grandi, que nous avons souffert, pour retrouver une dernière fois... le doux parfum de l'enfance, termina-t-il dans un sourire, afin de tenter de dédramatiser.

Lavande releva ses yeux humides vers Seamus, en quête d'une chose dont elle ignorait elle-même la teneur.

Il y eut un silence. Comme un arrêt sur image, quelques secondes, puis Seamus reprit, guilleret.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour te remettre d'aplomb ! Un petit secret...

Lavande s'essuya machinalement les yeux et hocha vite la tête, comme l'aurait fait la Lavande d'autrefois, gamine gourmande de secrets.

Elle laissa les livres empruntés sur la table, remballa ses affaire, et suivit l'adolescent à travers les couloirs, tirées par la main. Ils couraient, comme s'ils étaient heureux, comme s'ils étaient avant. Avant tout ça.

Seamus s'arrêta soudain, presque brutalement. Devant cette tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet qu'ils connaissaient tous deux si bien. Seamus fit les trois passages, puis caricatura une révérence :

- Après vous, Milady.

Lavande se mit à rire.

- Merci bien Damoiseau.

Elle poussa la porte, comme revenue un an en arrière. Neville s'emmêlant dans les phrases de son discours. Ginny piquant une crise de colère. Luna rêveuse, comme toujours. Ernie, arrogant, prétentieux, mais toujours de conseil avisé. Hannah, toujours attentive. Susan, un peu possessive. Seamus, tentant de garder le sourire. Parvati, Padma, si solidaires, si identiques. Tous, autant qu'ils étaient, là pour combler l'absence, là pour tenter de vivre mieux. De survivre en ayant l'impression de ne pas être seuls...

La porte bascula complètement et Lavande eut le souffle coupé. La pièce était complètement différente. Elle ne s'y était pas vraiment attendue, trop habituée au décor immense qu'avait aménagé Neville. Pourtant, la salle, leur avait-il expliqué, était redevenue comme avant dès qu'ils n'en avaient plus eu besoin pour l'AD.

- Ça te plaît ? Susurra Seamus à son oreille.

Lavande hocha la tête, tout en frissonnant.

- Magnifique.

Seamus avait demandé un petit salon, agréable, confortable, chaleureux. Sur une table trônait une sorte de boite d'une forme très bizarre, reliée au mur par un genre de fil blanc qui se terminait en une sorte d'entonnoir rentrée dans un cadre, lui même encastré dans le mur. Un peu perplexe, Lavande s'installa et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Seamus ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais se composa un visage conspirateur.

- Ceci, ma chère demoiselle, sera le remède à tous vos soucis. Fermez les yeux, et laissez-moi vous montrer mon miracle, joua-t-il avec le ton d'un prestidigitateur.

Lavande gloussa mais se prêta au jeu. Elle ferma les yeux, et contint du mieux qu'elle put cette impatience qui lui était si propre, et tenta de brider sa curiosité dévorante.

- Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? Demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant résister.

- Encore un peu de patience, rit Seamus, qui la connaissait trop bien.

Elle se trémoussa sur le fauteuil puis n'y tint plus et releva une paupière à demi dans une tentative peu discrète.

- Lavande, je sais que tu me regardes, fit Seamus, clairement amusé.

Lavande bougonna et se satisfit du peu d'images qu'elle avait glané. Il était penché sur la machine et venait de poser une tasse juste en dessous.

- Je vais te concocter une mixture inconnue des sorciers - et c'est d'ailleurs bien dommage, révéla-t-il, sentant qu'elle arrivait au point de rupture. Lorsque le matin tu bois du jus de citrouille pour te requinquer, ou que tu te vois obligée de préparer une potion au goût immonde pour te soulager d'un peu de fatigue... moi je bois ceci.

Seamus laissa planer un long silence qui fut bercé de la musique d'un liquide versé dans un récipient. Lavande, avec précaution, entrouvrit les cils.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, s'esclaffa Seamus.

- La patience n'est pas une de mes vertus, confessa Lavande, gênée d'avoir été si facilement démasquée.

- Je sais bien, répondit-il avec un sérieux qui parut presque déplacé à Lavande mais qui la fit inexplicablement rougir.

- Bon, alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Du café, avoua-t-il, presque déçu de devoir lâcher la bombe si vite.

La Gryffondor se leva et s'approcha de Seamus avant de s'approcher du fumet qui se dégageait de la tasse. Le garçon se tenait droit, l'anse dans la main droite, l'œil rieur.

- Hum, sens-moi ça..., souffla-t-il, un air d'extase pure collé sur le visage.

- Très franchement ? Ça pue ton truc, grimaça-t-elle après avoir reniflé le filet de fumée.

- Quoi ? S'indigna le garçon.

- Bah... ouais. Bon... je suppose que je dois goûter...

Elle plissa le nez, peu friande de ce genre d'expériences. Mais pour Seamus, elle était prête à faire un effort. Elle attrapa la tasse qu'il lui tendit impérieusement et la porta à ses lèvres, louchant sur l'ébène de la boisson.

La désagréable odeur se faufila dans ses narines et elle se força à avaler le liquide sombre d'une traite.

- Pouah, crachota-t-elle en lui rendant la tasse d'un geste dégoûté.

Les yeux de Seamus firent un va-et-vient entre la tasse et Lavande, puis, comme pour se rassurer, il but une gorgée.

- Un véritable nectar ! S'offusqua-t-il. Vraiment délicieux ! Pfff, aucun goût pour les bonnes choses, continua-t-il - Lavande le devina - un peu vexé.

La jeune fille décida soudainement - sans trop savoir pourquoi - qu'il était temps. C'était la seconde idéale, ce genre de moment qu'on regrette ensuite de ne pas avoir saisi, par manque de courage, par appréhension.  
Seamus et elle jouaient à ce jeu depuis bien trop longtemps pour continuer à se tourner autour comme des adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Ils avaient donné. Ils s'étaient entraînés à cela durant des années, avec d'autres, et Lavande en concluait qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Temps d'arrêter les faux semblants, temps d'arrêter de faire semblant d'être ce qu'ils n'étaient plus. Et puis, elle était fatiguée de résister dans une attitude puérile qui les blessait tous les deux.

Doucement, elle se rapprocha de Seamus et posa la main sur son poignet. Il la fixa, sans trop comprendre.

- Lavande ?

- Pose-moi ce café, fit-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

Son corps, félin, se colla presque au sien avec une lenteur savamment calculée. Lavande n'était peut-être pas très belle, avec ses formes trop rondes et son visage balafré, mais elle savait faire naître le désir. Parce qu'elle était une femme dans un corps d'enfant.

Le regard soudain attisé d'une flamme sombre qui la rasséréna, le jeune homme posa la tasse sur une table qui venait de surgir du néant, matérialisée par son simple désir.

Leurs visages, inexorablement aimantés, continuèrent leurs chemins et leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact, goûtant avec délices au fruit défendu.

Lavande soupira de plaisir contre la bouche de Seamus qui en profita pour glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille dans une caresse plus que sensuelle.

S'il avait été doux au début, leur baiser se fit plus passionnel, mais leurs dents qui s'entrechoquèrent soudain rompirent l'instant romantique.

- Aïe, grommela Lavande.

Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant puis éclatèrent d'un rire. D'un rire libéré.

- Je pourrais y prendre goût, susurra alors Lavande, volontairement mystérieuse.

- Prendre goût à quoi ? Demanda Seamus, sentant que c'était ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire.

- Au café, dit-elle.

Seamus secoua la tête, caressa doucement la cicatrice boursoufflée de Lavande, la saisit par la nuque. Et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

A nouveau.

* * *

_Huhu, alors qui est accroc à la caféine ? Personnellement - tout le monde s'en fout, mais je le dis quand même - je déteste ça... en fait, vous le devinerez aisément, mais Lavande, pour le coup, c'est un peu moi face à une tasse de café. J'aurais bien aimé le Seamus qui va avec... dommageeee =)_

_Des reviews ? =D_


End file.
